


Bloody Rose

by ilovediffentmixsup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovediffentmixsup/pseuds/ilovediffentmixsup
Summary: harry is just like john wick see how he deals with the loss of his wife and finding love again with Hermione with most people who want to kill them
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter





	Bloody Rose

Harry POV

Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I was assassin for high table and the work was always bloody but I got out when my wife asked me to and it was okay we were happy till one day she died. I was one of the best and agreed with my wife it was too dangerous. People would go after her to get to me.

Two years ago, when she died, I was sad, but I had our puppy and our memories then one day it all came crashing down on me. I was out getting gas for the car and dog food when Ron Weasley saw me and my car with the puppy and he asked how much was for my car and the puppy I told him it was not for sale he said everything he wanted he got.

He asked again and I told him to fuck off and go back to wherever he came from just leave me fuck alone. He just said no one talked to him like that and got away with it. He didn't know who he was messing with. He was a Chihuahua messing with a Pitbull.

I headed back to my car and left the gas station and head back to the house me and my wife Luna bought together when we first got married. She was the only reason that guy was breathing she made me promise not to kill again even if she died. In the basement there was my guns and everything else from my old life if I ever need it.

I kept it there as a reminder not to go back there the promise I made. After I was done with dinner and I fed my puppy and I headed to bed. I thought about maybe calling my uncle in the morning to see how the hotel is doing. You see my whole family was in the business and they were happy for me when I quit and got married and now, they are just waiting for me to snap and join back in. Suddenly I heard a sound downstairs, so I went down there to see what was going on.


End file.
